Just another average birthday
by mafllp95
Summary: A birthday Kazuma and Ayano will never forget


Today was the day; the great Kazuma's birthday was today. He had already told everyone that he would much rather be alone then to celebrate. But of course Ayano wouldn't hear it. She would make this a special day if he liked it or not. Even Kazuma in his everyday jerk self, deserved a birthday. She had just stepped out of the shopping center when she heard a piercing scream coming from central park. Ayano ran back inside the shop and asked the manager to hold the present for her for just a little longer. Then she sprang into action.

**Ayano's POV**

_Enraiha come forth! _I charge forward and slice through a black Youma that was charging a young girl. I place myself in front of the girl and brought out the crimson flame. "Get away" I scream and run forward cutting it down endlessly. All that is left are the pieces but I have no time to feel triumphant the pieces started to grow into more Youma. My eyes widen and I try to burn them away but only more come. Alright new plan I ran to the girl picked her up and ran. My heart is racing and I hear those sick creatures chasing after us. My shirt is soaked because of the tears of the young girl. I'm being pulled back by a slime coated hand grabs my leg, causing me to loose balance and fall into a fountain with a splash.

The beast screams out in pain as water touches his skin. I smirk _gotcha and now that I know your weakness this can get interesting. _I get rid of the closest Youma and incinerate it. I place the girl in the water "Stay here and don't move until someone you know comes to get you. Don't worry they can't touch you here." I reassure her and she nods. There still leaves the problem of the Youmas. Wait thought process coming on. The cliff just north of here, there is water at the bottom. _If I can lure them over the edge they'd be toast. _I leap from the fountain and head toward the cliff. I have to run faster, seems I got them mad. Soon I see the clearing leading towards the edge. Can't stop because then they would too. _Time for a swim. _I slow down for them to catch up with me and they all pounced me at once which made it easier to just fall off. The water is deeper than I thought I start swimming towards the surface but I'm being held back by something I'm pushing and pulling with all my might but I can't. I need air and I start to get frantic. _Kazuma I need you. _

**Kazuma POV**

I breath in the peaceful air. _This can suffice as a good birthday present. Hard to believe people get so worked up over something so pointless. _I hear someone's cry for help and in an instant I know its Ayano's. Instinct kicks in and I zoom off to her. I rush with more intensity because Ayano never calls for help. The wind helps me find her, she is underwater, that's explains why her voice was gurgled. I dive in and try to pull her up but she is stuck. Her clothes are entangled in the crevices of the rocks on the bottom. I have to rip her clothes off, she can be pissed later but for now she's passed out and doesn't put up a fight. I wrap my jacket around her I fly her off to my hotel. I can't help but notice her innocent features. So beautiful, she has grown up so much and so has her temper. But I can't but love that about her. _Love? Am I really falling in love with her? Tsui-Ling, I will always love you but I think it may be time to someone again. Even if she is a little hot head. _I open the door and place her in the bath tub and turn the water to warm if she stays with the wet clothes she could get sick.

I call Kirika so that she can change her. No matter how much of a pervert she thinks I am, I respect her and will not see her like that. Not passed out at least. Once she has soaked in the water in for two minutes she comes to. Kirika leaves but not before handing Ayano a small box. Ayano thanks her then stares me down, now fully clothed. "You flew me over here half naked are you sick pervert." She yelled. I just rolled my eyes. "If I didn't rip your clothes you would have stayed stuck and drowned" I retorted. Well that's gratitude. At least she looks dumbstruck and thumbs the box. "Well thank you" She mumbles then she throws the box at me. I catch it and open it to find a sliver chain with a circular pendant. The pendant is a locket and has a blue gem on the front. I open the locket to find a picture of Ayano, Ren, and I. "So you always know who cares about you and loves you". She reels back on the last part. "I mean Ren loves you" She defends and grows a deep blush. My heart warms and I actually smile. I start laughing but that wasn't such a good idea because at that moment Ayano's falls like it does whenever I would talk about my love for Tsui-Ling. I push her towards me with the wind and press my lips firmly on hers and savor her sweet taste. She is so shocked and starts to pull back till I put my hand on the back of her neck and deepen the kiss.

**No one POV**

Ayano feels her heart hammering in her chest. She knows that Kazuma can feel it but for some reason she throws all caution to the wind and wraps her arms around Kazuma's neck. His hands find their way to her waist and they bask in the warmth they find there. Kazuma's tongue dances around Ayano's lips until she opens her mouth inviting him in. As in their constant battles with one another, their tongues battle for dominance. They are evenly matched and quickly losing control because Kazuma pushes Ayano against the wall and his hands start rubbing her sides. Ayano is a virgin so she had no idea how much she was egging him on especially when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grunted and removed his lips from her to a trail down her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips and she gripped on to his messy locks. He stopped for a moment and looked her in her lovely amber eyes and asked for permission to continue. She gulped nervously but nodded. She knew in her heart that she loved this man and wanted to give him everything. He kissed her softly before her ripped open her shirt throwing the pieces aside and let his eyes drink in her beauty. He placed feathery kisses all over her breast nipping her here and there but the bra was limiting his view. Ayano blushed a deep red and quickly covered herself.

Kazuma chuckled and moved her arms away and whispered in her ear "Don't be modest Princess" He teased. He saw the full extent of her upper half. Soft cream breasts topped cherry pick nipples. He lowered his head to them and nuzzled like a kitten before he captured one in his mouth sucking softly and slowly. Ayano gasped and gripped onto his hair with more force, which only left a very horny Kazuma even hornier. He switched nipples to give each the same equal attention. Kazuma abandoned the soft breast to find Ayano's lips again. His hands although decided to explore. On hand cupped her but to keep her leveled the other went to travel up her thigh. He place one hand over her area still covered by her underwear. Though she had thin cotton underwear separating his hand from her skin Ayano could still feel everything. Kazuma decided to tease her a little so he aimlessly rubbed her vagina whilst still covered by the underwear. She bucked into his hand and let a wild moan escape her mouth. He moved their game onto the bed. Kazuma's hand quickened with each passing second leaving her unbelievably wet. She let out a cry and he decided to take the game to the next level and pulled off her skirt along with her panties. She trembles with excitement.

Now free to get to her most personal part his hand plunged into her and lavished in her warmth. Ayano can feel pressure building and doesn't know whether to let go or hold on for the ride. "Ka-Kazu-ma" She managed to let out. "It's ok, come for me" He purred in her ear. She let go with a high pitched moan and her juice erupted from inside her. Ayano was still trembling and could feel her core pulsating. She knew that she needed him. Now. Kazuma brushed her hair from her face and kissed her sweetly. Ayano realize he had way too many clothes on. She rose up to her knees and pulled off his shirt. She turned their bodies and slammed him to the bed. Her tongue traced its way over his muscles. She loved the feeling of having him shiver underneath her. She thrust herself onto his pelvis. He groaned and bit his lower lip. She did it once more all the time feeling how hard he was. He couldn't take it any longer and pulled off his pants then resumed to his position back on top. Ayano's eyes widened at how big his was and felt so embarrassed for staring. He hovered over her and looked at her sweet an innocent face. Eyes gazing over from pleasure, she was his. As he was about to enter her she stopped him. "Wait, kiss me while you- you know." He smiled down at her and kissed her then thrust. Ayano screamed and felt as if she was being split open. Kazuma only held onto her tighter and kissed her more passionately as he took her virginity. Soon the pain melted away and the screamed each other names as they made love.

They collapsed into each other's arms. While breathing heavily Ayano finally found words. "I love you so much" She breathed. He touched her face and traced her jawline with his figures. "words can't describe how much I love you" He said at last they kissed until they both fell asleep dreaming on the new lives the now live as young lovers.


End file.
